Whispered Words
by YourFaaavoriteAuthor
Summary: Their eyes locked. Two hearts beat as one. It was as though they were meant to be stuck together; like glue. How hadn't they realized their love for each other up until now? Unfortunately, not every love story has its happy ending. Tragedy... it always strikes.


(A**N/) hi! itss me and i've writed something new 4 y'all. i usully don't write sad junk but... thiss sotry is special. yo'll see. so just grab some kleneex and feel free to sob violentltny as u reed this short ormance traged. no i will noot be continueing it. it is perffect as is. peiece out** xx

.  
.

* * *

the mirorr image cud not fully capturje the width thnat was Beatrix De SAint Coqueille. she stod in fromt of it, trying onseveral difreent gaudy dresses.

"hmmmmmmmmmm," sshe said, "noen of these will do. no, not at al." she muremred to herself. she had efen tried on one of her dsaughter's (electra) dreses. of course that didn't fit at all. what ws she going to do?

ou t of nowhere, in walked electra (bEatric's daughter), giving her mom a confused look . "mther? what r all these dreses doing all about the room?"

beatricks looked over, sighing. "electrat, you will udnrerstand when you arwe older," she said exasperately. electra raised 1 concernesd eyebrow. "anyway," continue Beatric, "you must go and help marwen do the hot springs cleaning."

"wat? but marewen hates when i help her clean." electra said.

"yea... buuutut... you shud jsuy go anyway," said beatrix snappily.

"but why?"

"electra st0p being a prat ok my MAN friend is coming is oever,," said her mother haiughtily.

electra sighed. she rly didnt understand her mother sometimes, anmd she guessed this was one of thise times. she turnt to walk out the door, taking a random mop w/ her. she always hade it on hands becoz she loved to clean. obviously. "wait," she sudenly said, "mother, dont 4get. you have to fix the brokened fountain today."

"oh, shoot," said bAtrix, dropping the garmment she was holdign over hserself. "right. don't worry, my deer, i will do tht." elecrat left quietly.

but she totaly didnt'r rmember. efentually, beatricks found the perfewct outfit to wear. this was hard tro do because usualyl she wore the same clothes everyday. but this one,,, this one was perfect. and just as she was finish get dressing, the doorbell rang. she ran to get it.

"hello!" said gerard, the local priest. "i jsut ran into electrat," he told her, "and she told me you neded help with fixing your fountain. well, no problem. let's go hav a look, shall we?"

"yes," said Beatrix breathleslly. sheh ad always admired gerard. he ahd such a way with children. what were those kids names again? ah who cares. she found it dashing the way he hit on grown men from time to tiem. and she loved hwo he could manage a few dranks at the bar without getinn' tipsy. she especialyl liked the saucy way he always rang ythe bell in the church's bell tower. with him... it had a baeutiful tone.

he winkd at her. she swooned internarelly. they walked thru the garden 2 the fountin, loking it over. it weas cracked in a few places ad rather leaky. beatricks sighed.

"i just don know what went wrong," she said, making hersef sound like a damsel in distress. she puth er hand to her forehead in a dramtic way. out of the corner ofh er eye, she looked for gerard's rection.

but the rection on his face was unmodified and focuss on the broken fixture in fronpt of him. "hmm... don't worry, m'lday. i have just the thing," he said, pulling out a small containeder of glue.

beatricx saw it, and gasped. GLU! the horror of all hororrs! she avsolteuly despised the stuff. she broike into a sweat, remmbering the time she ate the stuf one time. oh, that was awful. she wast just so hungry... and it loked perfectly edible. her expresion turned to one of deep distress. her dfress began to become moist from swaeting.

gerar glancced at her, concorn in his wise eyes. "what is wrong friend, are you sikc? "

beratric's eyes stayed glued to the glue. shes shuddered and fell to the groun, her fase red. oh no... the glue mammories... they wre coming back to her all at ones.

"oh noi!" said gerard, leaning ovser her. "don worry beatrix we wil lget you to violet immediately." he startded to panick because how was he evar going to move this large women

"no..." said beaitrix softly. "bring me to... the In..."

garard was confuse. "um?"

"come close...r..." she mutterd, her eys closed.

Gererd place his face closer to hers, lsitneing intontly. Beatrix opened her motuh to speak the words.

"i need...a lasanya... for one." sje finally said.

gerard poaused, aggragvated. but then he thot abaout it. "i couild go for some lasangna right now."

beatrix smiled, her eyes stil closed. her plan had workd. "then it will be a lansaga... for two."

* * *

minutes later, thje pair were at the Inn, swallowung lasangna that Odette had prepared. Beatrox was far les ""sick"" now, slopily consuming the food with glee. it splalttered as she dug into her bole with her cutlerly. it wass like she was in a world of hjer own. the fliyng sauce was like, a display of firworks. shee was pracatically gobbling it up. just then, she swiveled her chin upwarps, food catapulting off her face. it all ahpepend so slowly. she locked eyeds with gerard who was quielty drinking a mixed au lait acros frum her.

"wow." said gerard, eyes parkling. he had never sen such majestic beauity. it was entrancing. "i msut say, beatric. i never realized this, but i jsut love the way you eat."

the woman in questinon dabbed at her lsips in a ladylik fachion. "why, thak you, my dear. it is a talnent," she said foxily.

the priest loked at her throu hooded eyes. "would you please..." he pushed his onw modest dish towart her, "eat mine for me."

"With Pleasure," said Beatricks. Gerbard gazed at her lvoingly. he felt something growing...his heart. he felte a warmness in his lap. oops he spilled his drink.

but that didn't matter.

"this is quite the lsasanga, wouldn't you say?" he said sagaciously.

"Why yes. this lasanya is magnifiecent. I woudl even say it's perfecft... a lasonja of love." beatrix said dreamilly.

"ahh..." gerard whispert as they leaned toward each others. "lasagna..."

somewhar, far away in another part of the town, sonja suddentyl turned around, an alarmed expresion on her visage. "that's weird," she said.

"huh what" said james her Boyfriend

"nothign hoeny, i just felt like i heard someone saying something that soundd like my name."

james suddewnly died


End file.
